


100 años después

by seventypercentvodka



Category: HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Give it a try, Humor, Lots of monsters, Next Generation, but it will probably gets translated, here we have, lots of fighting, okay, some - Freeform, spanish story, sup - Freeform, very badass characters, very crazy bitches, you know
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventypercentvodka/pseuds/seventypercentvodka
Summary: Han pasado 100 años desde que Percy Jackson, el legendario salvador del olimpo derroto a Gea... y la vida sigue en el campamento mestizo.Los peligros siguen acechando en cada rincón, al igual que las aventuras. Shitty description i know,  give it a try





	1. Chapter 1

** GORRA. 1 UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA **

Hola Dioniso-anuncio una voz suave y oscura al entrar en su despacho después de haberse materializado tras la puerta-

-¡QUIEN ...! - rugió el señor D al notar que alguien había entrado a su despacho sin autorización, pero entonces su cara palideció de golpe y se contrajo en una mueca de horror-

-Tu ...- susurro como si aun no creyera que se vea frente a la era efectivamente ella- Ja ... Jackeline ...-

-Veo que me recuerdas-siguió la voz tenue y misteriosa -Claro como olvidar la persona cuya vida arruinaste ¿Verdad?

Ahora la figura encapuchada caminaba lenta y cautelosa mente por la habitación, hacia la ventana que enseñamos todo el campamento, todavía no has sacado la capucha del saco pero sobresalía mechones de pelo marrón sobre sus hombros y adivinaban brillantes ojos verdes en su cara oculta .

-Veo que el viejo Z te ha castigado-contuvo una risa antes de seguir- bien merecido te lo imágen-finalista mientras se envía en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas-

-Tu ... Tu no puedes- exclamo el señor D con la voz entre asustada y enojada-

-Ya cállate- dijo y hizo un gesto con la mano que lo hizo callar, literalmente no puedo abrir la boca como por arte de magia-

-Mira no es que me apetezca estar aquí ¿sabes? -seguía hablando muy tranquila para estar frente a un dios enojado- Peero, necesito un favor -pronuncio alargando la e-

-Y adivina que? -Siguió como si fuera a darle una gran noticia- Tu-ahora lo señalaba con un dedo a la vez una mano delicada con un anillo de plata labrada con forma de calavera-Vas ayudarme - ¿Qué dices? - Pregúntame hacia el mismo gesto con la mano que uso para callarlo solo que ahora para hacerlo hablar-

-¡¡Yo no haré nada por ti !! - Trono Dioniso-

-¿Seguro? - pregunto calmad amente- Yo que tu lo pensaría mejor, después de todo no quiero que se enten de eso ¿verdad? -Pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a y que no podría decir algo que se desvaneció en las sombras, Dejando un muy enojado Dioniso en su despacho.

Cuando llegué a una gritar simplemente se desplome en su silla y se agarro la cabeza entre las manos mientras susurraba- ¿Por que a mi? ¿No ha tenido suficiente?

** FIN CAP. 1 **

 

 


	2. 2. COLA SÚPER PEGAJOSA A COLORES

** CAP. 2 COLA SUPER PEGAJOSA A COLORES **

Era una mañana soleada en el campamento mestizo lo que resultaba irónico por el mal rato que todos estaban pasando. Ni más ni menos que Jackeline Davinson había burlado sus defensas, entrado al campamento y amenazado al señor D.

(En realidad a los campistas este último dato los traía sin cuidado), lo que realmente les preocupaba era que sus barreras nunca habían estado más fuertes y protegidas y así y todo a la maga más famosa de todos los tiempos  **(N/A:**  imagínesela como mil veces más conocida que Harry Potter **),** le había parecido un juego de niños irrumpir en su campamento.

De eso mismo hablaban dos campistas sentados en la playa, acababan de terminar su ronda de guardia y ahora descansaban.

Los campistas en cuestión eran Mark hijo de atenea y Rob hijo de Hefesto, estaban tomando unas coca-colas que Rob había conseguido de contrabando.

-No entiendo como pudo pasar eso -se quejaba Mark- ¡Mi plan era infalible!

-Lo se, yo también estoy molesto- le dio la razón Rob con esa voz profunda y grave tan característica suya que por un momento te hacía olvidar el hecho de que el muchacho no pasaba de los diecisiete años -.

-El rubio pensó que se veía muy enclenque al lado del fortachón de Rob pero no lo dijo, no quería hacer sentir mal al grandote, él sabia lo sensible que se ponía Rob con su tamaño-.

Ambos semidioses fijaron su vista en lago más específicamente en dos hijas de Poseidón que surfeaban allí.

-¿Cómo hacen para surfear en el lago?- cuestiono Mark- ¡No tiene sentido!

-Rob se encogió de hombros- poderes de hijas de Poseidón -dijo- déjalas tranquilas.

Mark hizo un mohín, no le gustaba que hubiera cosas que no se explicaran con su tan querida lógica, recordó cuando casi le había dado un ataque al enterarse que era un semi-dios y que todos los mitos griegos, que siempre le habían interesado como material de lectura ficticia, eran muy reales.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque entonces algo golpeo contra él y explotó en una extraña sustancia pegajosa color verde, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando lo golpearon otras dos más de distintos colores cubriéndolo completamente de esa sustancia mucosa.

En ese momento una risita delatora resonó tras ellos.

Si, ellos solo que Rob no había salido afectado por que tras el primer impacto en Mark, él se había cubierto con su más reciente prototipo que consistía en un campo de fuerza personal que se activaba presionando un botón de su reloj de pulsera.

Mark conocía muy bien ese sonido, era la voz de sus pesadillas-  **¡¡¡ELENA!!!**  - Grito mientras se volteaba para efectivamente encontrarla tras de el -  **¡¡¿¿Que rayos es esto??!!**  -.

-Elena sonrío, con esa sonrisa segadora que solo los hijos de Apolo (y él mismo) tenían, y les hizo señas de que se retiraran a los hijos de Zeus que volaban sobre ellos

\- ¡Gracias chicos!- les grito, sin dejar de lucir esa sonrisa inocente-.

\- Y... respondiendo a tu pregunta- se dirigió a Mark que parecía emanar fuego por los ojos - No es moco, si es lo que crees, es lo más nuevo de la cabaña de Hermes: "cola súper pegajosa a colores".

**\- ¿¡¡Y porque olivos estoy cubierto de cola súper pegajosa a colores?!! -** Exclamo totalmente enfurecido-.

A la rubia que el se enojara la traía sin cuidado, es mas la divertía así que, se encogió de hombros y dijo- No lo se estaba aburrida y vine a molestarte, a por cierto Rob- dijo girándose levemente para verlo por primera vez desde que había llegado- ¿Esa cosa en tu muñeca debería echar humo?

Rob dirigió asustado la mirada hacia su mano justo a tiempo para ver como el reloj le explotaba en la cara.

-Elena estallo en carcajadas- y con razón, ellos se veían realmente ridículos Mark cubierto de cola súper pegajosa a colores y Rob con la cara pintada de hollín mecánico-.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada una alarma sonó en el reloj de pulsera de Elena.

-¡Oh! Hora de mi turno de guardia, -exclamó- adiós chicos -sacudió la mano y grito- ¡¡Whiteday!!-

Contestando a su grito, un hermoso Pegaso blanco como la nieve, descendió junto a ella. Elena lo monto con gran habilidad y en un segundo desapareció en el horizonte que ya empezaba a oscurecer.

Dejando a Mark y Rob bastante estupefactos.

-Esa chica me va a volver loco- murmuro Mark, lo suficientemente alto como para que Rob lo oyera, mientras se disponía a ir a las duchas resignado-.

-Definitivamente- le contesto, aunque él no se refería a lo mismo que Mark-.

Después de todo solo el notaba ese brillo especial que había en los ojos de su amigo cada vez que ella estaba cerca, y como ignoraban a todo el mundo cuando hablaban, aunque fuera solo para discutir todo se volvía invisible a sus ojos. Rob estaba seguro, aunque Mark lo negaría mil veces, de que se gustaban pero después de todo el no era el correcto para hablar cuando apenas podía acercarse a Lucy sin que su cerebro se desconectara...

_¡Chicas!-_ pensó _-_ antes de seguir a su amigo hacia las duchas, ese había sido un día largo y necesitaba un descanso.

** FIN CAP. 2 **

 


	3. 3. De uvas y plantas

** CAP. 3 DE UVAS Y PLANTAS **

**POV: VIOLETA**

Violeta estaba en los campos de cultivo. Pero no estaba cultivando, ella simplemente se había recostado en el pasto mirando el cielo con los ojos cerrados. Para tener un momento de tranquilidad y poder descansar unos minutos. Ese día había sido intenso con sus 16 años (casi 17) era considerada una de las campistas mayores y como tal, cualquier cosa que necesitaran los nuevos era notificada a ella  _¡¡Como si fuera su maldita niñera!!_  Eso generalmente no le importaba, es más la mantenía ocupada. Pero, cuando tienes que rescatar tres nuevos de la pared de lava, dos campistas de ahogarse en el río por insultar a unas Dríades y otros tres de la arena porque Megan esta de malas, y todo en menos de una hora, coincidirás en que resulta bastante agobiante.

No había estado allí por mas de diez minutos cuando, escucho unos pasos, inmediatamente se puso alerta ese lugar de los campos estaba muy cercano al bosque y si bien su olor a plantas (específicamente uvas) solía camuflarla de los monstruos no podía estar segura.

 Saco uno de los cuchillos de su cinto y se encamino hacia donde había escuchado el ruido: con sus poderes hizo crecer silenciosamente plantas alrededor del "monstruo" bloqueando las salidas y dejando una apertura solo donde ella se encontraba, cuando lo vio cruzar agazapado como si temiera ser escuchado, no dudo un segundo y lo pateo en la parte de atrás de la rodilla haciéndolo caer y tirándose sobre el con la punta de su daga en su nuca.

-¡¡Espera!! -grito el monstruo.

Entonces ella se fijo en que el cuerpo que aplastaba era muy enclenque y humanizando para pertenecer a un monstruo... Además llevaba ropa común, una camiseta naranja como la de los campistas... le tomo una fracción de segundo darse cuenta de que era un mestizo no un monstruo. Pero no cualquier mestizo ese cabello alborotado lo delataba era é _l_.-

-¿Dimitri?- preguntó sorprendida-.

-¡S-si!- exclamo el chico totalmente aterrado-.

-¡Lo siento! –Se disculpo realmente apenada, mientras se quitaba de encima y lo ayudaba a pararse- ¿Te lastime?

-No tranquila, aunque duele un poco...- dijo mientras se frotaba el brazo sobre el que había caído-

-Perdona - se volvió a disculpar, al levantar lo habían quedado muy cerca sus rostros y violeta podía ver claramente sus ojos del color de la tierra húmeda y oler su aroma a plantas - .

Al darse cuenta de que el también la miraba embobado se sonrojo y aparto la mirada hacia el suelo. Allí donde había caído Dimitri ahora había una hermosa flor color violeta. Ella la miro maravillada y Dimitri se dio cuenta, entonces se agacho y la recogió, mirándola a los ojos con cariño y una tímida sonrisa se la dio.

Ella se ruborizo por el gesto tan tierno y se la coloca tras la oreja- gracias – le dijo- es muy bonita.-

No es nada, te queda mucho mejor a ti.-le respondió el-.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo, un flash los ilumino y se escucho el claro sonido de una cámara digital; que les sonaba aterradora mente conocida.

Se dieron vuelta lentamente deseando que lo que se temían no fuera cierto pero efectivamente estaba allí.

-Steve –gruñeron los dos al mismo tiempo-.

-Oww! ¡¡Que tierno!! ¡Los tortolitos hablan al mismo tiempo!- exclamó encantado-.

-Steve-dame-eso – amenazó violeta separando las palabras, con su mejor voz de chica-ruda -.

-Oh, querida quisiera hacerlo, ¡De veras!, pero lamentablemente no puedo – dijo exagerando con la falsa lástima-.

-¿Por qué no? – Dimitri solto un gruñido –.

-Bueno eso es por que...  la debo subir a mi blog! – finalizo mientras salía corriendo a través del bosque hacia su cabaña –.

Pero lo que el no sabia es que habia cometido un gran error, nunca debes retar a tu enemigo en su dominio.

La hija de Dioniso y el hijo de Demeter no se hicieron esperar y corrieron tras de él. 

Dimitri siempre había sido muy pacifico pero ahora estaba realmente molesto con el hijo de Eros tanto por interrumpirlos como por sacarles fotos - _quien lo manda a meterse en los asuntos personales de otros -pensó molesto._

A Violeta por su parte se le había olvidado su cansancio y hacia todo lo posible para darle caza al chico de ojos rosado.

Pero aunque no lo parecía, Steve con su delgada figura era muy rápido y escurridizo.

Incluso esquivo varias raíces, que hizo crecer violeta, con el objetivo de que tropezara y cayera. Antes de que Dimitri lograra hacer crecer un muro de enredaderas para cerrarle el paso.

Violeta aprovecho el segundo de confusión de Steve -quien se paralizó ante la pared que había surgido de la nada-, para manipular un árbol cercano haciendo que una rama le comenzara a crecer alrededor de su pierna y lo colgara de cabeza provocando que la cámara se cayera golpeándose contra la tierra con un sonido que según supuso Dimitri significaba que se había roto la lente.

Violeta se agacho a recoger la cámara y borro las fotos que Steve les había sacado  _o eso intentó_. La tecnología era difícil de manejar para ella con todo el asunto de la dislexia y eso.

-Y que te conste Steve que no debes meterte en lo que no te incumbe - farfullo enojada –.

-Pero querida el amor siempre me incumbe -señalo con una sonrisa socarrona, y continuo hablando- y no pueden negar que  _florece_ por aquí –con la última frase los apunto con la cabeza; lo que si bien era raro viniendo de una persona que estaba atada de pies y manos sin mencionar que seguía colgado de cabeza, basto para hacerlos sonrojar - .

\- Ya... ya cállate Steve-Violeta balbuceo sonrojada pero no negó las palabras del chico-.

Dimitri lo hizo bajar ''delicadamente'' con un gesto.

-Vete Steve – ordeno Dimitri intentando disimular su sonrojo con una mueca autoritaria–.

-OK, OK, que no se enojen los tórtolos – respondió conteniendo una risa –.

-¡Steve! - reclamo violeta furiosa y con las mejillas coloradas-.

-¿Me devuelves mi cámara cariño? – preguntó sin darse por aludido –.

Violeta se la arrojo con mas fuerza de la necesaria y el la atrapo con una mueca de dolor, que logro hacer sentir un poco mejor a la chica.

-Ahora vete – reclamo Dimitri –.

-Si, si chao –sacudió la mano a modo de despedida, lanzando besos, antes de perderse entre la maleza-.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas, violeta volteo la mirada hacia Dimitri, y se dio cuenta que la flor de su cabello se había caído en la persecución.

-Oh, Dimitri lo siento.... La flor... - dijo apenada-.

-Oye no te preocupes –le sonrío el cálida mente- y con un giro de su mano una nueva flor identica a la anterior decoro la coronilla de la chica.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero Dimitri frunció el rostro al escuchar que pasos se acercaban, no se parecía a un monstruo pero nunca podían estar seguros. Violeta, que noto en la mirada del chico que algo no andaba bien, empuño su daga, Dimitri no traía un arma por lo que formo un bate con una rama seca y se puso en guardia.

Los pasos se acercaban silencios como si no quisiera ser escuchados pero al mismo tiempo no les molestara llegar a serlo.

En ese momento una voz susurro- ¡Violeee! ¿Violeta estas aquí?

Violeta suspiro cansada y volviéndose a Dimitri explico – Es Wichita, mi nueva hermana.

-¿La niña de ojos amarillos? –pregunto curioso-.

-Si, ¿la conoces? – pregunto extrañada, la niña no había estado ni una semana en el campamento y no había destacado en ninguna actividad. Se sabia de su padre tan solo por como su madre lo describió.

-El sonrío de lado- Ayer tuve que separarla de Teo mi pequeño hermano, casi lo mata por pisarle la cola a su  _cachorro_.

-Si es bastante quisquillosa con Cathy – contestó riendo junto a Dimitri-.

Pero tuvieron que parar antes de lo que hubiera querido. Porque Wichita se estaba acercando cada vez más.

-Bueno parece que debo irme- suspiró violeta resignada- Wichita es muy despistada podría perderse o ser atacada. Lamento que no pueda quedarme un rato más.

-No te preocupes, ve – contesto con una sonrisa triste pero sincera- nos veremos luego.

-Violeta asintió y se dio una media vuelta con una última sonrisa a Dimitri, pero lo pensó mejor y antes de poder pensarlo o arrepentirse retrocedió hacia Dimitri y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. –Gracias, por la flor – le susurro al oído, y se fue corriendo antes de que el ruborizado chico pudiera responder.

.*.*.*.*.

-¡WICHITA! – Grito violeta al encontrarla-

La niña se dio vuelta de golpe y salto en el lugar como si la hubieran pinchado pero al ver a su media hermana corrió a envolverla en un abrazo, demasiado asfixiante para ser dado por alguien tan pequeño

-¡Hace horas que te busco Viole! - exagero- ¡Creí que te había pasado algo!

-¡Oye! deberías confiar más en tu hermana mayor, puedo cuidarme sólita – dijo fingiendo ofenderse pero con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

Wichita le devolvió la sonrisa riendo bajo ante la mueca de su hermana.

-Oye, ¿Y por qué me buscabas? ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó violeta preocupada-.

Wichita se puso seria, sea lo que sea que hubiera sucedido no parecían ser buenas noticias – Quirón mando a llamar a todos los jefes de cabaña - la informó- van a convocar una reunión de emergencia.

-Es por lo de Jackeline ¿verdad?

-No lo se – admitió y a continuación hizo un puchero de brazos cruzados – nadie ha querido decirme nada, pero yo creo que si. ¿Por que otra razón hubiera convocado una reunión de emergencia a un día del ataque?

-Violeta asintió, en su rostro serio sobresalia una mueca de preocupación- bien debemos ir, seguro nos están esperando.

Wichita sonrío con una mueca de malicia – Tu las traes – dijo dándole un toque cito en el brazo antes de salir corriendo.

Violeta sonrío,  _al menos algunas cosas nunca cambiaran_ pensó antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

** Fin cap 3 **

Bueno... ¿Qué tal? Probablemente nadie lea esta nota... o este capitulo. Pero así como sigo escribiendo esta pequeña nota de autor seguiré subiendo más capítulos :)

Si por alguna razón alguien llega hasta aquí y se encuentra interesado en saber que pasara después en este pequeño fanfic, uno o dos comentarios de apoyo serán más que suficientes para que actualice. 

Gracias a todas las adorables personitas que llegaron hasta aquí, son ustedes -mis amados lectores fantasmas- junto a la insaciable imaginación que bulle en mi cabeza (hay que darme crédito también ¿no? ;p ), quienes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo estos pequeños sinsentidos.

Sin más me retiro 

xoxo


	4. 4.Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunión en la mesa de pin-pon y Quirón tiene una charla con una vieja amiga.

 

POV_Quirón

 

Todos los jefes de cabaña, se encontraban sentados al rededor de la mesa de pin-pon mirando atentamente a Quirón mientras hablaba.

-... Y como todo el mundo sabe, Jackeline Davinson ha encontrado un hueco en las defensas – concluyo su monologo antes de preguntar- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo lograrlo?

-Podría ser ¿Una falla en los radares, tal vez? -pregunto alguien-.

-Rob parecía haber recibido una ofensa personal- Nuestros radares no tiene falla alguna, ¡Pueden detectar una mosca zumbar a kilómetros!

-Tranquilo Rob – Lo interrumpió Quirón antes de que este empezara a enumerar todas las cualidades de sus aparatos- Estoy seguro que no fue intención de Dylan ofenderte, ¿No es así Dylan? – Le dirigió a este una mirada significativa.

-Por supuesto, que no – contesto con falsedad mientras mostraba su sonrisa perfecta de hijo de afrodita, haciendo suspirar a las chicas y rechinar los dientes a los chicos... o a casi todos ellos.

-Volviendo al tema - suspiró Quirón- los he reunido aquí para que pensemos como podemos reforzar aun más nuestras defensas, y averiguar que hueco utilizó Jaqueline.

-Pensándolo bien... – musitó Mark- tal vez no haya un hueco...

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto de mala forma  _(ejem, como siempre)_ Megan.

-Se amable Megan – le recordó Steve, con una sonrisa provocadora-.

\- ¡No me digas que hacer! – trono ella golpeando la mesa con sus palmas al pararse, (haciendo que todos se corrieran un asiento) y fulminarlo con su mirada centelleante.

Al ver que Megan estaba por comenzar una carnicería, Quirón decidió interrumpir, carraspeo con fuerza y le pidió a Mark que continuara.

-Me refiero a que pudo haber sido convocada, como cuando Luke convoco ese perro del infierno unos 100 años atrás. –Mark tomo aire y continuó- Últimamente los monstruos han evolucionado en sus capacidades - Algunos asintieron y los demás solo permanecieron en silencio- desde que se fusionaron los grecorromanos y egipcios han aprendido muchos trucos nuevos. Creo que ellos pudieron haberla convocado.

Quirón asintió pensativo al igual que todos los demás. – Es posible.... Para que eso no vuelva a pasar, deberíamos prevenir... ¿Megan tus hermanos podrían...?

-¡Claro! -Exclamo esta emocionada antes de que el centauro pudiera terminar de hablar- ¡Machacaremos a todos los monstruos!

Quirón medio sonrío ante el entusiasmo de la chica. – Bueno chicos eso es todo, terminen sus tareas y nos vemos en la cena.

Los semidioses se levantaron con un murmullo y se encaminaron a la puerta hablando amena mente, ahora se sentían un poco mas confiados, no estaban indefensos. Tal vez aquella bruja loca había tenido suerte para colarse en el campamento en un descuido de sus defensas, pero ellos ya estaban preparados y no permitirían que nada de eso volviese a pasar. No estaban indefensos, tenían un plan.

Una vez que el centauro se aseguro que todos hubieran salido, lentamente cerró las puertas tras de si y se volteo hacia la oscuridad del salón.

-Vamos, sal de ahí, se que te escondes en las sombras- su voz sonaba firme y decida, a pesar que tanto su expresión como su porte denotaban cansancio-.

Una sombra comenzó a separarse de la pared en la esquina mas apartada de la habitación, tomando forma antropomórfica, para al fin transformarse en una bella mujer, con cabello largo, ondulado hacia las puntas y un vestido rojo furioso pegado al torso y vaporoso hacia el final, donde desembocaba en una "nube" la cual flotaba, suspendida a unos centímetros del suelo dejándola justo a la altura del centauro.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, estudiándose el uno al otro. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Se reencontraban después de tanto tiempo, ninguno recordaba cuanto había pasado desde su último encuentro, pero ni les importaba, ni querían escarbar en sus recuerdos. Después de todo no echaban de menos esas épocas.

Jaqueline, siempre tan valiente, fue la primera en atreverse a romper el silencio.

-Así que Quirón, ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo pequeño Pinky Pie? – La burla en su voz era palpable, aun así, no paso desapercibido al centauro el brillo de melancolía en los ojos de la maga.

-Déjate de juegos –exclamo con un destello de furia en la voz- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Jaqueline?

-La pregunta en realidad es ¿Por qué no les dijiste a esos chicos que estaba aquí? Se que lo sabias –la maga empezó a deslizarse por la habitación como si estuviese sopesando una idea- ¿Acaso temías por ellos? ¿Creías que al solo invocarme, desataría mi furia sobre ellos? ¡Que yo...! –Sus ojos ahora centelleaban de verdad y su cabello había empezado a elevarse como por obra de la estática-.

\- ¡Ya basta! – La corto Quirón- Siempre te gustaron los melodramas ¿No es así? –Suspiró cansado- Si no se los dije fue solo por que no están listos para una nueva guerra, ninguno de nosotros lo esta...- fijo su mirada en ella- Jaqueline ¿De verdad quieres ir hasta el final? ¿No podrías... tan solo perdonar?

En otra ocasión la simple mención de esas palabras hubiese despertado la furia de Jackeline y su consecuente carnicería...

Pero en ese momento, solo suspiró.

-Quirón, tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Mírame a los ojos y di que tú harías lo que predicas, si estuvieses en mi posición.

-Jackeline... –el centauro turbado esquivaba la penetrante mirada de la maga-.

A ella no le importo su incomodidad y continuo con la vista fija en él- Después de todo lo que pase...  ¿Crees que podría tan solo perdonar?

El centauro al fin se rindió y la miro a los ojos con una mueca triste –No -confesó- Tal vez, de estar en tu posición, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú.

La maga asintió triste y satisfecha –Entonces no me pidas que me detenga. Se que perteneceremos a bandos distintos en esta ocasión,así que adiós viejo amigo y buena suerte. –Se despidió antes de desmaterializarse-. 

**FIN CAP 4**

 


	5. 5. Esto apesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian y Rick cumplen su castigo ayudando a los sátiros, y deciden vengarse de Helena, la hija de Apolo que los delato.

p

POV_ Ian y Rick

 

-Esto apesta.

Y ahora ambos de pie en el césped entre los vasos descartables y otros papeles, se arrepentían de haberlo hecho... Si claro, lo único que en realidad lamentaban era el haber sido descubiertos

_Lo peor de todo era que mientras ellos debían encargarse de la limpieza, la hipócrita de Elena no había dudado un segundo en echarles la culpa de la broma que ella misma había planeado con tal de salir impune._

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor Rick?

-¿Usar este horrible atuendo de preso? - interrogo estirando el ajustado cuello de su mameluco-.

-Bueno eso también - concedió Rickobservando su ropa disgustado - pero me refería a que Elena no fue regañada.

-¡Lo se! - exclamó Ian- ¡Es tan injusto!

-Nosotros estamos aquí, trabajando en nuestro día libre, mientras que ella descansa de lo más tranquila! -se quejo Rick  con una mueca de fastidio-.

-Crees que deberíamos... - Ian le sugirió algo con la mirada-.

-Ni hablar - se negó el gemelo - no podemos decirle a Quirón. No somos bocones, además ella tiene mucho más que contarle sobre nosotros que nosotros de ella.

-Tienes razón, pero esto a merita venganza - insistió Ian, pateando un vaso descartable que impacto contra el tronco de una palmera, provocando que una dríade enojada apareciera y lo lanzará a la primera persona que vio que resulto ser un inocente sátiro desprevenido-.

Los gemelos se dieron media vuelta perfectamente sincronizados, Fingiendo solo estar barriendo y silbando inocentemente.

-Por venganza... ¿Sugieres una broma? - Rickinterrogó a Ian alzando las cejas-.

\- Oh claro que sí hermano -Ian asintió emocionado - esta será la broma - extendió los brazos apuntando al cielo-.

-Pero, ¿qué propones? -Rickse mostraba escéptico- sabemos que tiene a los de Hermes comprados, ¡Y ellos tienen lo mejor para las bromas!

-No hay de que preocuparse hermano, tengo todo planeado... -una sonrisa malévola se deslizó en su rostro- ¿Recuerdas aquel colgante que el tercer esposo de Mama le regaló?

-¿El del águila de plata?

-Ese mismo.

-Si creo que aun lo tengo por ahí ¿por qué? -Preguntó elevando una ceja confundido-.

-Creo que al fin le encontré un uso - Ian sonrió-.

Una sonrisa confiada y maligna, la misma que un depredador haría al descubrir a una víctima indefensa. Claro, si un depredador  pudiera sonreír. 

-Rick escrutó la cara de su gemelo un momento antes de imitar su sonrisa al entender lo que estaba tramando - Ian tienes una mente diabólica-.

-Gracias, hermanito- el chico le arrojó un beso mientras le guiñaba un ojo, sabía como Rick odiaba que él sacará a relucir sus doce minutos de vida, anteriores al nacimiento de su gemelo, que lo hacían el  hermano mayor.

-Idiota -bufó Rick sin perder la sonrisa-.

Ambos dejaron caer sus rastrillos para chocar sus puños, sonriendo con complicidad mientras exclamaban a coro - ¡Esta será la broma! 

Después de eso se arrojaron al suelo estallando en carcajadas ignorando a los sátiros que los veían como si hubieran enloquecido.

FIN CAP.


	6. 6. Cuando un hermano te traiciona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La broma de los gemelos va demasiado lejos y Helena se refugia en el bosque, cautivando el interés de cierta bruja malvada.

POV_Elena

 

No podía creer que hubieran hecho eso. Era malo, incluso para ellos. Por todos los dioses, me sentía tan avergonzada... Un ruido la sobresalto, había huido al bosque luego de ver los afiches desparramados por todo el campamento, había pasado una - o tal ves dos- horas desde que me escondí en el bosque a llorar.

Quién había provocado el ruido era una pequeña ardilla. En otro momento le hubiera hablado e incluso jugado con ella, pero ahora me sentía tan mal que solo la ignore y me di la vuelta para volver a llorar.

En este momento ya no debería quedar ninguna de las impresiones en el campamento. mis hermanos se encargarían de eso... bueno, no todos. Aun no digería del todo la traición de Grey, sin embargo. lo entendía. Él podía ser tan hijo de Apolo como yo, pero llevaba lo mercenario en la sangre, los estafadores eran su verdadera familia. A los gemelos solo le costo empeñar en dracmas un viejo collar de plata, para tenerlo de su lado.

Todo esto era nuevo para mí, como buena "hija de Apolo" siempre me encontraba feliz, especialmente cuando  _lo_ molestaba...

 ¡Dioses! ¿Que pensaría él de mi ahora? Antes ya tenia mis dudas, antes cuando era la famosa Elena Murray, la del cabello rubio, los ojos azules, la sonrisa permanente; la que hacía su vida de cuadritos sin apenas proponerse lo... Pero, ahora ya no era "esa" parte de mi, ahora era solo Elena Murray, la puberta enamorada, a quien acababan de hacerle una broma de mal gusto.

Deberían de darle un puñetazo a quien dijo: "Bebe de tu propio veneno" Porque ese bastardo estaba mortalmente acertado. 

Ahora es cuando debería darme cuenta de lo mala que fui y debería prometer jamas dañar a alguien de nuevo... Pero solo un pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza. El dolor se había ido poco a poco y ahora solo podía pensar en la venganza.

 Esos bastardos me lo pagarían. Les enseñaría que yo era la hija del sol y cuando juegas con fuego te debes quemar. 

FIN CAP.


	7. 7. Pelearé por ella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tiene una revelación y hará todo lo que pueda para conseguir lo que desea.

POV_Mark

Solo un pensamiento recorría mi cerebro...  _¡¿Que olivos estaba pasando?!_ ¿Como mi mundo podía cambiar tanto e una noche? 

Estaba en estado de shock. Esto no podía ser cierto, debía ser un sueño... Si un sueño, eso tenía sentido...

Apenas fui consciente de como Rob me cargaba sobre su hombro para sacarme del lugar en el que me había quedado petrificado.

Ni siquiera pude preguntarle adonde me llevaba, aunque era obvio que no iríamos a su cabaña o la mía. Por donde fuera que pasáramos los campistas nos señalaban y chillaban o estallaban en risas, y yo no entendía nada. Mis sueños siempre siempre eran felices, no importaba que tan mal la pasara en el mundo real siempre podía contar con el otro mundo, ese que despertaba al cerrar los ojos... por lo que, sino era una pesadilla... Volví en mí con un taza de té entre mis manos.

-No fue una pesadilla ¿Verdad?

-No hermano -Rob tomo un sorbo de su lata, claramente incomodo con la situación-.

-y.. ¿Dónde estamos? - Mark recorrió el lugar con la vista intentando distraerse, pero no pudo reconocerlo-.

\- Es un bunker, -dijo- es muy antiguo y está en desuso, tendrá unos doscientos años aproximadamente.

\- ¿Un bunker? -pregunté -. 

Si de verdad no se había usado en doscientos años, debía de ser de la época en la que los campamento estaban en guerra, no veía la manera de que algo así de antiguo siguiera en pie, pero me detuvo al recordar la  _atenea partenos_  de trece metros de altura que se alzaba impoluta y radiante en la colina del campamento, protegiéndolos. Sin duda la estatua de mi madre era unas cien veces más antigua que aquel bunker, por lo que no debería sorprenderme.  

-Así es, casi todo es obsoleto -Rob dirigió una mirada alrededor, por todos lados habían objetos rotos o cubiertos de polvo- pero... Aún es un buen refugio ¿Verdad?

Asentí sin ganas, la preocupación me carcomía por dentro - ¿Qué voy a hacer  _bro_?

Rob puso una mueca - Te preguntaría que es lo que sientes por ella pero eso solo te dejaría en shock otra ves. Además no se si tu lo sepas, pero los he visto.

<<Esa chica te saca canas verdes, te hace rabiar y tus ojos de ratón de biblioteca saltan de sus órbitas chispeando cada vez que la ves. Cuando discuten no importa nadie más y se que esto no entra en tu lógica pero supéralo, el amor no es racional>>

Mark qué se había quedado atónito ante las palabras del fortachón no pudo sino reír - Te salió la vena poética ¿No, bro?

Ambos chicos estallaron en risas, eran jóvenes y aún con todos los dramas de la adolescencia debían atesorar momentos así. 

Cuando la risa pasó y Rob le preguntó que pensaba hacer, Marc se decidió, pelearía por Elena.

FIN CAP.


End file.
